HRUNTING Model Mark III (B) Cyclops Exoskeleton
Name: HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeleton Craft: Weapons Research Facility T12A HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeleton Type: Exoskeleton Scale: speeder Length: 4.3 meterst tall; 3.6 meters wide Skill: walker operation Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Cover: full Maneuverability: 2D Move: 18; 50 km/h Body Strength: 4D Weapons *'Jackhammer/Piledriver' : Scale: speeder Skill: walker operation Range: 3 meters Damage: 6D Game Notes: *'Life Support Systems': System can maintain internal temperature and provide enough oxygen for 24 hours of continual use. Description: The HRUNTING Mark III B Exoskeleton, also known as Cyclops, is a bipedal exoskeleton used by the UNSC Marine Corps during the early years of the Human-Covenant war. Based on Mark III Exoskeletons, the B variant was built for primarily non-combat military roles but has found uses in other, more unorthodox ways. After initially launching the Mark III line of exoskeletons in 2510, the Office of Naval Intelligence eventually scrapped plans for the armor and turned their efforts towards Project MJOLNIR. However in 2513 the research team working at Weapons Research Facility T12A on Algolis, working on a separate project known as HRUNTING, evaluated the Mark III units and created the improved B variant called "Cyclops." These one-man operated power suits, running off of a nuclear energy supply, could run for long periods doing menial tasks such as construction, transportation, terraforming and dock work. However, Cyclopes have been fielded in combat situations repairing damaged vehicles and, even more rarely, engaging in the destruction of enemy materiel and fortifications. Cyclopes served aboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire in 2531 and took part in engagements with the Covenant on multiple worlds. Parts of the Cyclops' technology would also be used by the Algolis group in the creation of a more advanced prototype armor known as HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL. Variants *'Mark III A': The initial prototype that used neural interface controls instead of the active-impedance haptic interface exoskeleton used in later models. *'Mark III B': Unarmed production model. *'Mark III B-II': An unofficial designation for models which have redesigned feet and a more robust, sealed cockpits. Sometimes the power generator is replaced with hydrogen-burning turbines or high-density power cells. *'Mark III B1': An upgraded version created by Hannibal Weapon Systems. It has composite armor plating and weapon hardpoints for potential weapon installation. Paramilitary security forces in many Earth cities found these to be good choices. *'Mark III M1': An armed variant produced by Lethbridge Industrial and going through field trials with the UNSC Army. Has hardpoints on its shoulder for heavy weapons and Titanium-A plating. Minor Variants *'Peacekeeper': A Mark III A1 variant used by police SWAT teams on Earth. Usually comes equipped with a riot shield and an autocannon that can fire numerous types of riot-control munitions. Most were destroyed after being placed in active combat duty. *'Protector': These units are usually older B-II models. Used by firefighters and medical services to deal with situations where larger vehicles wouldn't fit but the serviceman could risk injury. One of these units usually has a large container for fire retardant foam, a high pressure projector, and a high-torque gripping arm used to sift through vehicle wreckages and break through Arcology walls if need be. *'Breaker': These vacuum sealed units are used for shipbreaking and construction. They can come equipped with plasma cutters, hydraulic rams, or assorted cutting blades. They are currently used to take apart ship hulks and stations in orbit around Earth or excavating building on glassed colonies. *'Hazops': Equipped with biolab-grade enviromental sealing and a flamethrower, these units are assigned to Spartan assessment and containment teams investigating Forerunner sites with possible Flood samples. These suits are typically destroyed after being deployed because of difficulties in properly cleaning on of these units of all traces of flood. Source: *Halo Wiki: HRUNTING Mark III (B) Exoskeleton *thedemonapostle